The present invention relates to an optical assembly, a backlight unit having the same, and a display apparatus thereof.
As the information society is developed, demands for display apparatuses are increasing in various ways, and for meeting the demands, various display apparatuses such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display Device), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an ELD (Electro Luminescent Display), and a VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) have been studied and used.
The liquid crystal panel of an LCD in the apparatuses includes a liquid crystal layer, TFT substrates opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a color filter substrate, and can display an image, using light provided from a backlight unit, because the LCD has no self-light emission ability.